ASL One Shots
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: A collection of oneshots/short stories featuring Ace, Sabo And Luffy. From childhood memories to Ace-Sabo reunion and Luffy-Sabo reunion and more. (NO PAIRINGS) Just brotherly love. Angst, humor, hurt/comfort.will have several chapters, mostly when I get inspired to write. Rated T- WARNING- Cussing
1. I Thought You Were Dead

A:N/ Hey there. So this is for One Shots/ small scenes an so on. No major story lines haha though the one shots that are going to be put in this fic could be more considering they are just random ideas or whatever. This is for ASL! Ace-Sabo-Luffy NO PAIRINGS. Just brotherly love. Will have reunion scenes, hurt/comfort, brotherly love, angst, what ifs and so on. Hope you guys enjoy them. They aren't perfect.

Expect mistakes, grammar, errors, etc! Will fix when I can!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ \- I do NOT own One Piece or it's characters! It's fan fiction for a reason! For our entertainment, nothing more.

 _ **Warnings**_ \- Will Have CUSSING! You been warned.

Haha enjoy!

* * *

 _ **One Shot Number 1- "I Thought You Were Dead."**_

* * *

"So. Where do you think this Tukana guy is?" Koala asked, her arms slung behind her back, fingers hooked together, as she trailed behind the tall blonde.

"Not sure but, he's definitely in this town." Was the answer she received, in which she gave a casual shrug at his calm reply.

"Dragon-sama did say that you couldn't miss the guy. He's practically a walking freezer." Koala hummed, her eyes gazing up at the clear sky, squinting at the harsh light peering down at them.

The sun was brutal. It's harsh rays pierced her exposed legs and arms like an oven well over five hundred degrees. At least, that's what it felt like. It surprised her how hot the weather on the island really was. Even dressed in a white, low-cut tank top and shorts, she could still feel it's harsh burn trying to fry her delicate skin. Koala spared a glance at the several people walking past them and noted the over-kill of clothing they wore; particularly long robes and hats. Well, if you're used to it...she thoughtfully mused. Though the idea of wearing extra garnets in such intense heat was beyond unnecessary and plain out ridiculous. It was an absurd thought.

"Last sighting was near a well known bar called Sluggers Bar." Sabo read over the file in his hand, cautiously gliding blue eyes over every word until he had the whole report engraved in his mind before rolling the paper up and putting it in his black coat pocket.

Koala blinked at her friends choice of clothing. Who wears black on an unmerciful day as today with the sun threatening to deep fry them until they were a crispy on tray? She pitied him really. Oh well, if he gets burnt to a crisp it'll be his own fault.

"Any clue where this bar is?" She inquired, catching up to the chief of staff until they were walking side by side.

Sabo nodded. "Yeah. I guess we will ask around and see if anyone knows anything."

Koala looked skeptical. "I doubt it. Place is crawling with pirates so even if someone has heard something I doubt it'll be told." Pointedly emphasizing 'doubt' to get her point across.

Sabo nodded again. It was true that Nanohona was a peaceful town but it was also a hot spot for anchoring pirates who needed to stretch their legs. He often read about several attacks and muggings specifically related to the town. It was easy pickings for greedy pirates who are looking for a little more wealth. Didn't matter that they were beating up weaker individuals or other thieves to get what they wanted. Some pirates were honorable, others were down right degrading and alot that resided in the town were the later.

Sabo gave her a toothy grin. "Doesn't hurt to try though. I can always beat it out of them." He laughed at her incredulous expression, knowing how much it got under her skin whenever he got into a fight because that meant destruction and a good explanation to Dragon why they ended up crumbling a few buildings.

"Don't you dare! May I remind you WHO has to be the one to explain to a certain someone about WHY things weren't done discreetly?" Koala punched his arm making him laugh harder. She couldn't help but grin back, however. "Baka. You're going to over-do it one day."

His laughter stopped and he patted her head apologetically. After all, it was because of his rowdiness and lack of restraint that usually ended them up in Dragon's office and in trouble. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

Koala narrowed her eyes, her face suddenly in front to his until they were almost nose to nose. She searched his for some kind of lie or ruse. He stared back at her, his arms held up defensively and a look of innocence held in place. She sighed, believing him for the time being. "Fine. I'll hold you to it. Now. Let's find that bar!"

Sabo rolled his eyes but allowed her to grab his hand and guide him forward. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Koala. It's the other way." He pointed to the left after she failed to turn in the right direction and kept going forward.

Koala tensed and stopped. "I knew that!" She gave a nervous laugh and put them on the right path towards the bar.

Sabo sighed. Her sense of direction was horrible.

•••One Piece•••

Ace was starting to get bored. He had been on the island for a good two days and all there was to do to pass the time was go to bars and restaurants. Not that he complained. The sake in one particular bar exceeded his expectations and the food was tasty. He definitely wasn't complaining, but Ace was starting to get restless and his thoughts got dangerously close to being murderous. All he could think about was that bastard Blackbeard and how he committed the most unforgivable crime of any pirate. Betrayal and murder of a fellow crew member.

Thatch.

He was dead all because of Blackbeard deception and thirst for the devil fruit. Ace clenched his teeth, seething in silent rage. He would find and kill him for what he had done. The ultimate taboo. Blackbeard would pay.

Ace willed those unwanted thoughts away and focused instead on meeting a certain straw hat idiot he called his brother. He was sure Luffy was going to dock at the island shortly and he couldn't wait. It had been three long years since he's since Luffy. Despite his constant worry for the kid, he was glad that his brother finally set out and began his journey as a pirate even if that did put worry lines on his forehead.

No matter how strong Luffy is or might become, Ace would ALWAYS worry. The downside of being a big brother is that you always worry about the others safety and with Luffy? That was constantly. The idiot was more likely to get eaten by a plant, letting his childish fascination get the best of him or carried off by a big bird. Yep, Luffy was hopeless.

"Come to think of it, the idiot did get eaten at one point." Ace muttered, stifling a laugh. "He's hopeless!" He threw his head back, a hand pressed against his head.

Ace groaned. He just hoped Luffy was a little less of a magnet for trouble and a little more aware of his surroundings. Especially seeing as the devil fruit took away the holders ability to swim. That's what worried Ace most. Sighing, he realized how much he actually missed his brother. The sea was a beautiful but dangerous and deadly place. Many lives were lost to the vast ocean, becoming one with the water. It was unavoidable. They knew the risks of being pirates and what came with it. Still, they set their sights on the open world, sailing out to sea with determination and ambition.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He had no doubt Luffy would achieve his dream and he wanted to be right there to witness it, to see the large grin plastered on his face when he gained the title of pirate king. If Ace learned anything from Luffy it was the kid could be determined and stubborn, proving it by continuously chasing after him when they were kids. No matter how hard Ace tried to shake the brat, he just kept coming until he caught up. It annoyed him to no end how persistent Luffy was to be friends with him. Seriously, if falling fifty feet off a bridge didn't convince him that Ace wanted him gone then nothing would.

Ace looked around until be spotted the bar he was looking for. It's where he spent most of his time whether it was to quench his boredom or simple to find a good drink, it was his ace in the hole. He stepped into the bar with ease, ignoring the vulgar looks he received from less than friendly participants that seemed to automatically have a problem with him. Did he have a sign on his back declaring he was a pirate or something?

Ace stood in the door way, his eyes roaming over the bodies in the bar. There was a mere ten people at most. Some were leaved up against the wall, arms crossed, while others set straight in their chairs. His gaze met with a narrowed and ruthless one and he smirked at the hatred in them. The man eyed him and Ace knew what was coming next.

 _Guess the drink will have to wait._

•••One Piece•••

"Well, that sounds cheery." Koala had her arms crossed, eyeing the bar curiously.

Several sounds were being emitted from the inside. There were loud 'bangs' and 'crashes' disturbing the once silence. A sign of a bar fight and by the sound of it, it was a rather big fight. Koala shook her head, deciding waiting outside was the best option. She certainly wasn't going in there and risking the chance if being pummeled. Not that she was scared, she could hold her own just fine but the fact her own temper could get pretty violent was enough of a reason to avoid whatever was happening inside the bar. Sabo wasn't the only one who ended up going beyond collateral damage. She had her fair share of destroyed buildings and injuries.

Sabo grabbed his bo-staff where it settled comfortable on his back and brought it forward just in case. "Wait here." He heard a 'humph', Koala's answer, and calmly walked into the bar.

What he saw had him gawking dumbfounded at the scene he was met with. _Was that fire?_ The whole room was in a mess. Chairs were broken and in pieces, tables were cut unevenly in half and glass sparkled from several shattered pieces on the ground. Sabo ducked to avoid a flying, wait, was that a man? The image of him being hit with a body was amusing but he easily dodged him and the poor guy hit the far end of the wall. He wasn't sure if he was unconscious or dead.

Sabo spotted the bartender cowering behind the bar and honestly he couldn't blame him.

Sabo's eyes fell on the crowd in the middle of the room. About six bodies were on the ground either knocked out or worse off, he didn't know and cause of the destruction standing right over them. Three other guys were in fighting stances around the man that had obviously been the one to deal the damage on both the men and the unfortunate room. They were snarling and glaring with loathing but even Sabo knew they were screwed.

He took in the guys features. He wore a hat with red beads going around it. He noticed the two different expressions, one frowning and one smiling, that was also a one of a kind detail on the hat. The same beads also wrapped around his neck and he was shirtless. He had dark eyes and for a moment Sabo felt his chest ache. Something screamed familiar and his mind struggled hard to fill the question 'why'? Why did he look so familiar? He decided not to ponder on the thought, finding himself intrigued by the sudden fire that grew in the room.

 _He must be a devil fruit user._

Flames started to dance around him, swirling and rising around him as he demanded them. The thugs all had matching fear in their expressions but before they could even try to get away, the man attacked with both his fists and his fire until they were all a broken mess laying on the ground by all the other poor saps who tried to challenge him. Sabo was impressed and he couldn't help but think the guy was strong, stronger than normal standards allowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sabo jumped at the sudden question that was being aimed at him.

Right, he was the only one left conscious in the room and he wasn't even a part of the brawl!

Sabo met his his eyes and saw two things. One, he was staring at him intently, his eyes narrowed and lips held in a straight line. Two, there was an emotion swimming around in those eyes he couldn't quite place. For a moment he thought the guy was going to attack him but the more they stared at each other the more he realized that wasn't the case. Sabo wasn't sure why he didn't move forward or try to strike- he was glad- yet something about the way he stared at Sabo had the him pinching his brows together in confusion.

The guys eyes seem to go from his hat, to his neck where a white piece of clothe dangled in between his shirt before going to rest on the staff in his hands. That was when his eyes seemed to widen and something of recognition flashed into his eyes. He could practically see the gears grinding in his head and it made Sabo uneasy.

 _What the hell..?_

"Ah. Sorry. I was looking for someone." Sabo said. "Doesn't look like he's here though." Sabo turned around, intent on leaving but he felt a strong pressure grab his shoulder and roughly turn him back around.

The moment blue orbs met black, any retort or snide remark was forgotten and his breath got in his throat. They looked angry as well as sad. The disbelief was clear as he stared at Sabo. How can one person have so many emotions in just that one look? It made Sabo dizzy trying to figure out why they were directed at him. He could have easily got away from the hands that were now holding both his shoulders but that one look kept him frozen on the spot. It wasn't until a strangled scream, one he would recognize anywhere, that he was thawed and able to move.

"Sabo!"

"Koala!" Sabo dislodged the man's grip and raced outside, unaware of the wide eyes and gaped mouth that was aimed at his back.

Sabo stared in horror at what met his eyes. Koala was suspended in air, her feet dangling for purchase that was far out of reach and teeth clattering- which was odd considering it was hot. A large hand was wrapped firmly around her small neck and was squeezing. Her face was pinched in pain, her eyes tightly closed as she gasped for air and clawed at the source that was cutting off her air. "Sa-Sabo..." Koala managed to stutter his name, her voice rasped and low.

Sabo took in the mans appearance and immediately he knew who it was. Tukana, the man they were sent there to get, was trying to strangle the life out of Koala. Literally. Gripping the staff, his anger rising with each shudder that went through her body, Sabo leaped into the air and swung it has hard as he can at Tukana's head. He wasn't expecting Tukana to raise his other arm and deflect the attack. Sabo watched in sick fascination as the end of his staff suddenly starting to freeze, turning to ice instantly. He blinked. _How..?_

Sabo didn't register the arm that aimed at his face or the pain that followed. It was a piercing sting that caused his head to harshly whip to the side. The force of the blow sent him backwards into the wall of another building. He did, however, feel the moment he hit solid wood. Stars exploded his vision and he shook away the black spots. Feeling something warm running down his face, the thought of blood was immediate. He was going to have one hell of a headache.

There was the 'crunching of wood' causing Sabo to look up at Tukana. Koala was no longer in his hold, he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad but he prayed for the earlier. Sabo slowly stood up, realizing he not only went through one wall but came close to being put through two. No wonder his balance was slightly off. Sabo eyed the guy. Tukana. He was a devil fruit user. Something about ice? Sabo inwardly screamed at the thick fog stubbornly clouding his vision.

Sabo twirled the staff like a baton. How it didn't go flying out of his hands while he was riding wind, he didn't know. "Tukana. Now that I found you, you'll be coming with us." Sabo stated simply.

Tukana wasn't phased. "Sorry. But that isn't happening." He smiled, a sickly smile, one that said 'i'll enjoy making your bleed'.

Tukana advanced on him and Sabo launched forward, narrowly missing an outstretched hand that was aimed for his abdomen. Using all his strength, he kick the guy in the back of the head, making him stumble. Tukana didn't fall now did it throw him off long enough for Sabo to put distance between them. Tukana grinned and with fast reflexes, one you wouldn't think he possessed with his size, and grabbed Sabo by the throat. Sabo griped the arm, trying to pry it off. The same exploding light dimmed his sight when he was roughly slammed into a part of the wall that wasn't destroyed.

 _Man. Dragon's going to be mad. Again_. He winced at the thought, or at least he would have if not for the pain wracking his entire body.

The grip tightened, the air completely cut off from his lungs. His eyes closed as his consciousness started to slip.

"SABO!"

Sabo vaguely heard the shout of his name. At first he thought it might have been Koala but that voice was not feminine, that was clear even when his mind clearly wasn't at the moment. Then he felt heat, undeniable heat that engulfed him. He was sure he was about to be scorched alive- he would much rather be strangled than burned- but the flames wasn't hot. They were warm, but not dangerously consuming. He was shocked to find the hold on his neck gone. Which meant he was no longer behind supported in the air. In turn also meant he hit the ground. Hard. He could feel the air returning to his lungs. Sabo chocked, his throat hurt and he unconsciously rubbed at the tender flesh.

When he was sure he wouldn't cough up a lung, he opened his eyes to see a figure standing in front of him. It took him a moment to realize it was the guy from the bar. His hands were clenched and the yellow and orange flames licked his skin, combusting into hells fire all around the room.

Sabo looked past the man to see Tukana in a battered heap on the floor. His clothes had several burned spots and his face was bloody and beaten making Sabo shiver at the sight. From his position on the floor he could see the harsh rise and fall of Tukana's chest. Well, he's alive at least but why did...?

The man turned to him and Sabo tensed at the anger burning just as bright as his flames as he glared at him. He was confused to see a bit of concern, too. Sabo was about to question him but his head ached and he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. His world tilted, along with his body. That beautiful black oblivion was desperate to claim him and Sabo let it.

Before he was lost completely, he felt the warmth of something wrapping around him and a soft voice reaching out to him with six words that held alot of emotion.

"I thought you were dead, Sabo!"

Somehow those arms and that voice was warm.

•••One Piece•••

It was impossible. Not the sense of denial, even if that was partially the case, but the sense when you know that what you're seeing shouldn't be what you're seeing and seeing your dead brother in front of you after ten years of believe he was dead was definitely impossible. Ace remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. Remembered the ...telling them that Sabo was dead, that his boat was shot down and completely destroyed by the Celestial Dragons. Remembered the the anger and sadness that came over him like thunder and lighting when the realization that Sabo was dead kicked in.

At first Ace had denied it. How could Sabo die? They had made a promise that the three of them would set sail and become pirates. He couldn't believe one of his brothers could be gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Luffy's tears were a reminder that Sabo's death was real and no amount of time could heal the bullet that pierced their heart.

Luffy cried for well over a week, muttering Sabo's name whether he was awake or asleep. Ace managed to keep his pain inside, refusing to cry even when he was alone but one night those carefully, kept in check, tears escaped their confinement, falling like rain down his face and all it took was Luffy's heartbroken words:

 _"Sabo's gone! He's gone! Why didn't we save him Ace! We're bad brothers!"_

Luffys words struck like an arrow right through his chest, causing the dam inside Ace to finally crack and burst. Water fell, crashing to the ground in a wave of emotions Ace tried so desperately to keep back. His calm, stubborn and hard demeanor crumbled. It was the first and only time he considered himself a bigger cry baby than Luffy.

Now, after knocking the last three guys out, he noticed a new presence in the bar room. He couldn't help but demand, "Who the hell are you?"

Ace narrowed his eyes when the guy flinched at his voice.

At first he figured it was just a stroller who needed a drink but taking in his appearance Ace noticed a few things. He wore a hat, one with a pair of goggles that looked all too familiar, blonde hair that was slightly noticeable from under his hat, and he had a white clothe of some kind around his neck. Along with a black coat. What really caught his attention was the bo-staff held firmly in the blondes hand.

Ace's whole frame tensed, his mind started reeling. His looks, the blonde hair, the clothing style, and the bo-staff. It was all too similar to a certain person he knew way back. He looked like Sabo, his lost brother.

"Ah. Sorry. I was looking for someone. Doesn't look like he's here though." The blonde says, quick to turn around and started to head out the door.

Ace was hit with shock, surprise, anger but mostly hope. If it was Sabo, that meant his brother was alive and he was about to walk out the door. His mind was flooded with images of Sabo's death, his boat going up in flames and the pain of losing one od his brothers. He didn't want to go through that again. If it was Sabo, Ace wouldn't let him go again.

Ace was quick to grab the man by his shoulders, hastily turned him around until their eyes met. The blonde looked bewildered at the sudden action but didn't try to get away from him. Ace needed to know, wanted to know, if he really is Sabo and if he was, he was seriously going to kick his ass for the disappearing act and allowing them to believe he was dead.

Ace was about to ask when a women's yell tore the blondes attention off him and towards the door, his eyes going wide with fear. Ace's own eyes were the size of a baseball when a certain name penetrated the silent room.

"SABO!"

His hold was broken as Sabo knocked his hands away and bolted out of the door. Ace stood in a frozen trance, mouth open in shock. Sabo was live? That was...really his brother? He didn't know how long he stood there dumbfounded at the new information of his dead brother being not so dead. The loud crash from outside brought him out of his stumped state. Forcing his legs to move, they felt heavier than usual, along with his chest that felt a little short of breath, he rushed outside to see a young girl unmoving on the ground.

"Hey!" He kneeled beside her. Gently, Ace turned her over until she was laying on her back.

Ace could see the black an blue coloration of bruise forming on her neck making him wince. That had to have been some pressure. The girls eyes were closed and her face lax. Her chest was rising and falling which meant she was alive.

 _Sabo..._

Remembering his brother and the fact he ran out first had him searching the area for the blonde. He noticed a rather huge hole in one of the buildings that wasn't there before. Ace wasn't a genius but he wasn't dumb. He felt something he hadn't in awhile and that was the 'protective' erge in him. His concern for Sabo, though hadn't been needed since that fateful day, acted as if it never left. Knowing that his brother was alive and that he was probably in trouble, gave his flames a true reason to burn, feeding on his anger, his concern and his instincts.

Ace charged into the building and what he saw made his blood turn white hot until it flowed through his veins like lava. A rather large guy was holding Sabo up by the neck, cutting off his need to breath and Ace saw red. No one hurt his brothers. The man was oblivious to the raging storm that was about to come down on him like thunder and lightning.

"SABO!" Ace frantically yelled, seeing his brother struggling and his face getting paler. It sent a fresh wave of panic and anger through his veins.

Ace was fast, his fist colliding with the guys face. Fire exploded from his body, encasing the man in an inferno of flames, burning his cloths and some of his skin. He was sent flying to the opposite side of the room. His punch was enough to break his nose and split his lip.

Ace stood over Sabo, a snarl on his face as he glared at the unconscious man. His mind registered Sabo's harsh coughing and he turned to his brother to make sure he was okay. He couldn't hide the anger that showed on his face though. He was more than mad and for several reasons. However, it was quickly replaced by concern when Sabo tipped to the side. Ace quickly caught his brother before he hit the floor, wrapping his arms around him. He had missed his brother. Ace was never one for showing affection but that moment called for it.

He felt Sabo's body relax before going limp in his arms.

"I thought you were dead, Sabo!" He sighed relieved how the key word being 'thought'.

Sabo was right there. Real and solid.


	2. Fear Of Spiders

A/N: This is just poor humor. Literally. I was bored and considering I HATE spiders, why not write a one shot of short and purely based on my own amusement haha

* * *

 _ **Fear Of Spiders**_

* * *

"Geez, Luffy. How do you always manage to find trouble?" Sabo mused, staring up at the seven year old who was suspended in air by several vines making the ten year old whistle at the height in which he dangled.

It was an odd sight. His brother somehow got stuck in a tangled mess until he was immobilized, unable to move. The thick vines secured around him, hugging to his body like a snake constricting around it's prey. In a sense, Luffy was the unfortunate snack considering he was restricted the helpful use of his arms and legs. That didn't stop the tears rolling down Luffy's face or the loud sobs filling the tense jungle.

"It's Ace's fault! SABO!" Luffy wiggled, or at least tried, swaying side to side in attempt to break free and doing a poor job at that.

Sabo stared at Luffy in slight amusement, his staff resting firmly in between the crook of his neck. He looked at his brother questionably. He had no doubt Ace was probably partially behind Luffy's current situation. Luffy was annoying and followed them around to no end. Sabo didn't mind it, not really. At first it was a little a pain, but Luffy had a way of growing on you. Though, Ace was a little different, always yelling at Luffy and telling him how personal space was important. Sabo's, though slightly entertained by his brothers bickering, would always step in between them to stop the arguing.

Not to say Ace hated the kid, because Sabo knew that wasn't the case. Ace was difficult to understand when it came to affection. He often showed it through his actions. Even if those actions involved hitting them on the head and glaring. Sabo knew Ace cared. He just wish he showed it a little differently at times.

Sabo sighed. "Speaking of Ace..." He looked around. No sign of his other sibling. That was strange. "Hey Lu, where is Ace?"

Luffy went still, his pointless struggling coming to a halt and he sniffled, remembering what had happened. "Stupid Ace. I don't care where he's at." What was an attempt at a glare failed the moment Luffy's bottom lip quivered.

Sabo scratched his head. They must have gotten into another fight. He wasn't all to concerned about Ace. His brother was more than capable of taking care of himself but that didn't completely dispel his concern. Twirling his bo-staff, Sabo ran forward, jumping up and swinging at the vines that held Luffy captive. They easily broke, releasing Luffy, who fell to the ground face first. The vines falling away, freeing his limbs.

Sabo landed on the ground beside him. Gently, he rolled Luffy over. "Sorry." He said, seeing the pained expression Luffy was making.

Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked at Sabo with big eyes. Sabo swore they shinned like fine glass in the bright sun. "Do you think Ace hates me?" He asked wrapping his arms around his knees, hugging them close to his chest.

Sabo looked taken back by the question. His eyes twitched.

 **'Bonk'**

"Ow!" Luffy rubbed his head where a now throbbing bump was forming.

"Don't ask stupid questions. He doesn't hate you. Neither of us do. Ace...Ace is..." Sabo hesitated, trying to find the right words to say so that Luffy would understand. "Ace is just stubborn. He's hot-headed and foul tempered. He cares but doesn't show it in the sense you know. His is through actions."

Luffy picked at the grass, suddenly finding it fascinating. He listened to Sabo. "Ne, Sabo? Is that why Ace is mean?"

Sabo tilted his head to the side before a fit of laughter left him with an arm snaked around his middle. He couldn't help but imagine Ace's face if he heard Luffy calling him 'mean'. The poor kid wouldn't survive Ace's wrath. He felt sorry for anyone who pissed his brother off. Instead of saying what he wanted to say, the words bellowed out of him almost mechanically.

"Shishishi, yeah Ace is a jerk."

 **'BONK'**

Two hard bonks were echoing through the forest and instead of just one, both brothers were clutching at their heads. Luffy had a bump forming on the one Sabo had given him and cried. Sabo was rubbing his own matching lump and he didn't have to look back to know what hit him. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut when his mind was in control. Leave it to Ace to show up as soon as Sabo decided to insult him.

"Who's the jerk?" A low voice caused both Luffy and Sabo's body to tense. Ace was pissed.

Sabo didn't dare look back at his seething brother knowing he would be met with hard eyes and a glare. No doubt a popped vein protruded from Ace's forehead. He could feel the dark aura surrounding them. Sabo gulped and shifted his eyes towards Luffy. His brother was looking at him in fear. There was no mercy when it came to an angry Ace.

Reading each others thoughts, Sabo and Luffy got up and ran, Sabo being the one to be in the front and Luffy right on his hills. "Run for it, Lu!"

"Ace is so mean!" Luffy yelled and Sabo face palmed.

"LUFFY! SABO!" Ace's angry yell sent shivers up their spines, he was right behind them and catching up quickly.

Sabo ran faster, his eyes closed and his arms wildly going front to back in attempt to get away from a raging Ace. "Luffy! What the heck did you do to make him so angry!"

Sure, him calling him a jerk didn't help but Ace wouldn't get that angry. No, this was all on Luffy and Sabo dreaded the answer. It didn't take long for Ace to catch them...

Later that night, under the clear stary sky, found two boys tied to a tree in front of Dadan's house, sulking. Several lumps covered their heads.

"STUPID ACE!" Luffy shouted, his legs kicking.

Sabo sighed. After Ace had caught them and dragged them back to the bandits home, his brother gave them a good thrashing on the head, tying them to the large tree. "What did you do? He was pissed. More than usual." He asked again.

Luffy pushed out his lips in a pouting manner. He mumbled something that Sabo didn't quite catch. Something about spiders? "What was that, Lu?"

"I found a nest of spiders. They looked really cool!" Luffy's eyes lit up for a moment. "I thought Ace would like them, too. So I put them in our room."

Sabo blinked. "YOU WHAT!?" He yelled, glaring at Luffy.

Luffy glared back. "They were cool looking! It wasn't my fault Ace got scared and screamed!"

Sabo froze. Ace? Scared? No way. He doubted that. "You must be imagining-"

A scream tore through the night, interrupting whatever he was about to say. A moment later Ace stomped out of the house looking murderous. Sabo was glad that the look wasn't concentrated on him. Instead that blazing storm was heading straight towards Luffy. He realized that it was Ace who had screamed and he wondered if there was more spiders in the house. That would explain the balled up fists and snarling.

Sabo swallowed. "Uh, Luffy. How exactly did you end up in that tree?" Ace was getting closer and Luffy was still crying.

Sabo knew exactly how Luffy got in that tree seeing as the next day he found himself dangling from a set of vines, Luffy right next to him.

Well at least he knows one of Ace's fears.


End file.
